La lucha contra el mal ¿Exorcistas?
by Apocalyptic Revolution
Summary: Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo y Suzuno, son enviados a Japón para que se encarguen de las presencias demoníacas de las que se tiene registro últimamente   Mal summarry u.u pero pasen! MENSAJE IMPORTANTE
1. Chapter 1

** Hola, hoy traemos nuestro nuevo proyecto, y el primero en esta cuenta.**

**Antes de comenzar queremos aclarar que este Fanfiction no tendrá contenido religioso dado a la libertar de creencias, solo sera el hecho de la aparición de ángeles y demonios, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em>En estos días el mundo se volvió caótico, los escépticos cada vez son más y los que fielmente siguen creyendo han sido víctimas de manifestaciones demoniacas. A causa esto el vaticano tomo una medida drástica. Formarían a jóvenes dispuestos a combatir y vencer al maligno…<em>

Dos jóvenes caminaban en dirección a lo que parecía ser un instituto escolar, este era de grandes jardines y edificios de dimensiones sorprendentes, parecía algo rustico dando a notar que era no solo de prestigio sino cara. Llegaron a un gigantesco portón de metal color negro, donde este se terminaba había un pequeño aparato parecido a un timbre.

Uno de los jóvenes, el de cabellos claros y mirada fría, presiono el primero de los cuatro botones, teniendo como resultado un sonido que se asemejaba al de una chicharra. Después se pudieron escuchar murmullos de la pequeña bocina del aparato y una voz grave llamo la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-_Buenos días-_ dijo el hombre del otro lado.

-Gazel y Burn de la clase X-51- contesto el mismo joven que presiono el botón.

-_La puerta se abrirá, por favor manténganse apartados, en cuanto esté abierta entre rápido, el rector los esperara en el salón de teología en el área 2-53_

Cuando se abrió entraron rápidamente, justo detrás de ellos el portón se cerró, eso era para evitar que más personas entraran sin autorización.

Comenzaron a caminar por el sendero de concreto, pasaron varios de los grandes edificios de tres pisos, hasta que llegaron a uno en particular, un edificio de un color marrón con las vistas en blanco, subieron al segundo piso y entraron al primer salón del largo pasillo.

Dentro del salón de paredes blancas e impecables mesas y sillas de madera café oscura, un hombre canoso y viejo vestido de negro con el cuello clerical resaltando entre el negro apagado de las vestimentas.

-¿Fue iluminadora su visita Verona jóvenes?- un deje hilarante mientras les sonreía ampliamente y los veía de arriba abajo.

-Más de lo que hubiéramos deseado- dijo el joven de cabello de fuego y ojos ámbar.

-Bueno, usted aun nos debe algo- hablo el peliblanco con su tono monótono que lo caracterizaba.

-Tienes razón, creo que perdí la apuesta, después de las clases pasen a la dirección- hablo levantándose de la silla. –Ahora vallan a cambiarse y después a clases- salió del salón con la mirada de los dos jóvenes en él.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos minutos, después salieron en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones, se darían un baño se pondrían el uniforme y regresarían a clases. Habían perdido la mitad de la mañana.

Cada uno entro al cuarto que les correspondía, se ducharon y portaron su uniforme el cual constaba de un traje de cadete negro con detalles en blanco. Cuando estuvieron listos se fueron de los dormitorios y muchos estudiantes ocupaban los jardines, por lo cual pudieron deducir que estaban en hora de descanso, cansados y hambrientos del viaje desde Venecia hasta Roma fueron al comedor.

-¡Suzuno, Nagumo, por aquí!-gritaba un joven de cabello largo atado en una cola de un tono verde manzana (que estaba acompañado de un pelirrojo de ojos verdes), desde una de las mesas blancas y redondas de la esquina de la cafetería mientras agitaba la mano efusivamente.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa. – ¿Cuando llegaron?- pregunto Nagumo mientras se sentaba

-Hace cinco días- contesto el pelirrojo.

-¡Hiroto es tan aburrido!, no me dejo comprar un recuerdo- chilló el peli verde con un puchero en la cara

-Lo siento Midorikawa, pero teníamos una misión y plazo límite para cumplirla, ¿o acaso querías hacer la limpieza todo un mes?- pregunto Hiroto

El joven se limitó a darle una mordida a un pedazo de pan con una cara molesta.

-¿Tuvieron alguna complicación?- pregunto Nagumo

-No, todo fue muy fácil- dijo Midorikawa con un deje de superioridad

-¿Ustedes?- hablo Hiroto

-Sí, el idiota de Nagumo se quedó dormido a mitad de guardia y ella escapo- dijo Suzuno

-¡Ahora la culpa del retraso fue mía!, tu dejaste que casi me matara- contradijo Nagumo

-No podía golpearla, después de todo sigue siendo una persona y el rector no los tiene prohibido desde el accidente en Siena.

-¿Era una ella?, creí que era hombre- intervino Midorikawa

-Él, ella, da lo mismo, como quiera era tan fea que cualquiera la confundiría- dijo Nagumo. –Pero yo si traje un recuerdo- de su bolsillo saco una bolsa de plástico transparente en el cual había tres clavos de unos diez centímetros de largo.

Midorikawa tomo uno entre sus manos mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

-Si supieras por donde salieron no los estarías tocando- llamo su atención Suzuno quien tenía una mirada seria.

Rápidamente el joven soltó el clavo mientras los dos pelirrojos reían a carcajadas.

-¿Porque se ríen?- pregunto Ryuji sin entender

-De que los clavos no salen de otro lugar que no sea la boca- contó Hiroto apiadándose de su peli verde amigo.

Antes de que Midorikawa hablara se acercó a la mesa llamando la atención de los cuatro.

-El rector quiere verlos- dijo un joven de cabello negro.

-¿A quiénes?- pregunto Hiroto

-A los cuatro- dicho esto se fue.

Los que ocupaban la mesa se vieron entre sí, era raro que mandaran a llamar un grupo tan grande, debería ser algo importante. Todos se levantaron y caminaron con prisa a la oficina del rector.

Cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta, escuchando un audible pero bajo "pasen", entraron y se encontraron con el rector sentado frente al escritorio, el profesor de lenguas y el de teología del lado derecho e izquierdo de este.

-¿Nos llamaba?- Hablo Nagumo mientras entraba.

-Sí, tenemos información importante, se han encontrado casos de posesiones demoniacas en Japón, su misión será ir a investigar y si de ser necesario erradicar el problema- dijo el rector

-Pero jamás habíamos tenido informes de Japón- dijo Suzuno

-Aparentemente no fueron detectados antes, por eso ustedes cuatro se encargaran del asunto

-En todo caso, deberían mandar a alguien más capacitado- protesto Midorikawa

-No, ustedes son los indicados para esto, considérenlo un examen para pasar mi materia- dijo el profesor de lenguas

-Pero mi padre…- hablo Hiroto quien fue interrumpido por el maestro de teología

-El señor Kira lo sabe y está de acuerdo

-Yo si voy, puede resultar divertido- dijo Nagumo

-Quiero probar la comida japonesa- secundo Midorikawa mientras posaba sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

Suzuno simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hiroto al ver esto sonrió y acepto la tarea.

-Bueno, partirán en una hora, tomen lo necesario y los espero en la entrada. Pueden retirarse- termino el rector

* * *

><p><strong> Esperamos que les haya gustado y quisiéramos que nos dieran su opinión, y también dudas y deseos, sin más que decir nos retiramos, les deseamos mucho exito en todo lo que hagan y esperamos leerlos más adelante.<strong>

**Atte: Ángel, en representación de Apocalyptic Revolution.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los tres: Hola!**

**Axel: ¿nos extrañaban?, bueno ¡yo si extrañaba estar aquí!**

**Alone: queremos dar las gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar nuestra historia, ahora les traemos el segundo capítulo, si lo se después de mucho tiempo, pero a nuestro coordinador no le gustaba como quedaba, ¡me hiso cambiarlo más de diez veces!**

**Angel: y aun no me gusta**

**Axel y Alone: lo sabemos -.-''**

**Angel: sin más, agradecemos a cecishida, AL3X LINTU, judy-andersen, Napo-1, Dark-Mikami y Hikari Kokoa por sus comentarios**

**Los tres: disfruten el capitulo!**

Cuando los cuatro terminaron de empacar sus cosas, fueron a la entrada y esperaron al rector.

-¿Que hacen vestidos así?- pregunto acercándose mientras los veía de arriba abajo

-¿Así como?, traemos el uniforme- dijo Midorikawa

-Ese es el problema, no van a la escuela, denme sus sacos, los guantes y las boinas- los jóvenes no muy convencidos lo hicieron. El rector aun los observaba con cara dudosa. –Sáquense las camisas y desabrochen los botones de las mangas y el primero del cuello- cuando terminaron de hacerlo el rector continuo. –Estos son sus boletos de avión, su pasaporte, la dirección de donde se hospedaran y los datos de su nueva vida, jamás olviden que no pueden revelar su nombre ni su propósito

-No tienes que repetirlo viejo- dijo Nagumo con aire arrogante

Con una mirada severa del hombre, se fuero directo al aeropuerto, bajaron sus pequeñas maletas, solo llevaban lo necesario, cambio de ropa para una semana, y sus instrumentos de trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a Japón, era tarde, el sol se había metido y las calles estaban casi vacías, los recién llegados salieron del aeropuerto y abordaron un taxi. Cuando estuvieron dentro, dieron la dirección al hombre quien puso en marcha el automóvil.

El taxi entro a una colonia con viviendas muy humildes, nada ostentosas. Se detuvo frente a una casa de un solo piso, no muy grande. Bajaron del taxi, mientras Hiroto pagaba los otros tres se encargaban de sacar el equipaje, después entraron en la casa, dejaron sus maletas en la entrada y comenzaron a inspeccionar la casa.

-¿Qué?, Nos mandan en una misión peligrosa y lo que nos dan es una choza con dos cuartos- hablo Nagumo molesto mientras regresaba a la sala y se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-Miren- Midorikawa llamo la atención de los que recientemente se volvieron a reunir en la sala, traía un sobre en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hiroto

-¿No estás viendo?, es una carta- dijo Nagumo haciendo mención a lo obvio

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a quien la escribió y para quien es- respondió Hiroto

Midorikawa le dio vuelta al sobre y hablo. –Es del rector, pero no dice para quien va dirigida-

-Ábrela- menciono Suzuno, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio

Midorikawa acato la orden, la hoja que ahora sostenía en sus manos está repleta de letras de excelente caligrafía. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer

"_Me alegro de que hayan llegado con bien a Japón._

_A continuación les dejo una serie de normas, reglas, sugerencias y cosas que deberán acatar durante su estancia:_

_Primero que nada nada de mujeres dentro de la casa. Eso va por ti Nagumo"_

Midorikawa soltó una carcajada bastante sonora. –Se ve que te conoce bien

Nagumo solo le dedico una mirada molesta.

"_Claro que los conozco, después de todo soy el rector"_

-Esto si es raro- hablo mirando a sus tres amigos, ambos pelirrojos asintieron.

"_Tienen un presupuesto económico, así que traten de minorar los gastos lo más posible"_

-Para mí que esa fue una manera sutil de decirte que no tragaras como loco- rio Nagumo

Midorikawa inflo los cachetes y continúo la lectura

"_La casa en donde se hospedan no es propiedad de la escuela, así que traten de no hacer enojar a Hiroto"_

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al nombrado. Hiroto se caracterizaba por tener una paciencia casi inquebrantable, pero si lograbas colmar su plato, era mejor que no estuvieras cercas, y esconder las cosas filosas y punzocortantes de su alcance.

"_No quiero accidentes como el que ocurrió en Siena"_

Hiroto y Midorikawa vieron a los dos restantes.

-Tsk, ese viejo, no sabe hacer otra cosa que molestar- Nagumo desvió la vista molesto.

Mientras Suzuno, simplemente permaneció con su mirada monótona, que reflejaba que el tema le era indiferente, pero se debatía interiormente, no era posible que un error insignificante pudiera causar tanto alboroto.

Midorikawa continúo leyendo la carta. Cuando termino, vio a sus compañeros, los cuales tenían cara de fastidio, habían pasado más de media hora escuchando indicaciones y reglas que debían cumplir, y era bastante cansado.

-Muy bien, me voy a dormir- Nagumo se levantó del sofá, tomo su maleta y camino a uno de los cuartos

-No escuchaste lo que dijo el rector en la carta, saldremos a patrullar- hablo Suzuno con un tono más frio de lo normal.

-Es más de media noche, los demonios también descansan ¿saben?- sin más entro al cuarto que compartiría con su frio amigo.

-Tsk

-Esta vez le doy la razón a Burn- dijo Hiroto. –Sera mejor que mañana temprano comencemos- tomo su maleta y se fue a la habitación siguiente a la Nagumo

-Buenas noches Gazel- dijo Midorikawa mientras imitaba a su amigo de ojos verdes.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y salieron de la casa para comenzar con su trabajo.

Fuera de la casa Suzuno hablo.

-Sera mejor separarnos para cubrir más terreno

-¡Ah no!, eso no, siempre que nos separamos algo malo ocurre- protesto Midorikawa con las mejillas infladas

-Yo no sé tú Reize pero yo quiero regresar lo más pronto posible a la escuela, Japón no es lo mío- dijo Nagumo con una mueca de inconformidad

-Está bien Burn, yo voy con Reize- dijo Hiroto

-Está bien, nos veremos aquí al terminar el día- Suzuno dio por terminada la conversación.

Midorikawa y Hiroto se fueron juntos, mientras Suzuno y Nagumo se separaron para abarcar más lugares.

Los primeros dos caminaban por una calle abarrotada de gente, mientras hacían observaciones y anotaban todo lo visto, pero algo llamo la atención del chico pelirrojo

-Reize, mira- dijo señalando un campo de futbol

-Que tiene de… oh, entiendo- ambos jóvenes se acercaron

En el campo estaba un joven de cabellos rosas con una gran nariz discutiendo con otro chico con una extraña banda naranja en su frente.

-¡No es justo!- gritaba el peli rosa

-Lo siento Someoka pero no puedes seguir con ese comportamiento

-¡No lo entiendo!

Detrás de unos arbustos cercanos a la cancha Hiroto hablo en voz baja

-¿Vez como se mueve su mano derecha?

-Sí, pero, ¿no crees que sea por lo molesto que esta?

-Eso es lo que quiero investigar

-¿No dejaras que mate al chico o sí?

Mientras, en la cancha, el joven peli rosa se calló, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Someoka…

Pero el chico no respondía, simplemente seguía su camino.

-Alguien nos está viendo- dijo un joven peli plata

Todos voltearon a ver a donde el joven señalaba.

Hiroto y Midorikawa, al verse descubiertos, salieron de su escondite.

-jeje, sentimos molestarlos, solo queríamos ver la práctica-hablo Midorikawa nervioso

-¿¡enserio! ¿Entonces les gusta el futbol?- pregunto el chico de la banda

-Si- contesto el peli verde

-Lamentamos que hayan tenido que presenciar la discusión- se disculpó un joven de cabello en punta de color crema

-Su amigo, ¿siempre se comporta así?- pregunto Hiroto

-No, en realidad es la primera vez que se molesta tanto- respondió el joven

Midorikawa y Hiroto se vieron entre ellos y asintieron.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, fue un gusto conocerlos, nos veremos luego- dicho esto ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia donde el peli rosa se había ido.

Estuvieron corriendo alrededor de diez minutos hasta que lo encontraron de pie frente a un barandal que tenía vista hacia la ciudad.

-Oye…- hablo Hiroto mientras se acercaba a él.

-Hi…Guran...- hablo Midorikawa mientras veía como la mano de Someoka temblaba mucho.

-Someoka- Hiroto lo tomo del hombro, este lo vio inexpresivo y con su mano temblorosa lo golpeo con bastante fuerza mandándolo unos metros lejos.

-¡Guran!- Midorikawa se acercaba al que ahora estaba en el piso

-¡Reize quítate!- grito Hiroto al ver que Someoka se acercaba con la intención de golpearlo, estaba frente a ellos, ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos esperando un golpe… el cual nunca llego, sino que se escuchó un sonido hueco de algo cayendo

-Vaya que son inútiles- una voz bastante conocida les hiso abrir los ojos.

-¡Burn!- gritaron ambos

-¡Si serás idiota!- una voz fría pero bastante molesta llamo la atención de los tres. –El rector especifico que nada de golpes

-No iba a dejar que los matara- contraataco el de ojos ámbar

-¿Y ahora, que hacemos con el cadáver?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Lo mejor será llevarlo a la "clínica", y después ya pensaremos en algo- Hablo Hiroto mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Crees que si le decimos la verdad nos crea?- pregunto Midorikawa mientras ayudaba a sus tres compañeros a cargar al peli rosa

-No lo creo- respondió Nagumo

-Por eso lo llevaremos a la "clínica", le diremos que tiene una contusión fuerte y lo convenceremos de que tiene que venir diario para revisar que no afecte su desempeño- Gazel había inventado una excusa en tan poco tiempo, claro que el hecho que el rector les haya proporcionado un lugar el cual parecía una clínica médica, para poder dar una respuesta "lógica" de los cambios de la persona resultaba de gran ayuda.

Ya en la clínica, los ahora doctores, estaban en el pasillo y comentaban sobre lo que deberían hacer

-Lo mejor será erradicar el problema de una vez, si esperamos más tiempo quien sabe que podía pasar- hablo Hiroto

-Sigo creyendo que deberíamos esperar, no podemos llegar nada más y decirle que tiene una "enfermedad" extraña y que tendrá que venir diario a una sesión "medica" para poder "acabar" con el problema- contradijo Nagumo

-Yo creo que Hiroto tiene razón, además se "desmayo" en plena calle- dijo Midorikawa

-Opino igual, aún no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos

El tema termino así, pero algo no andaba bien, comenzaron a sentirse extraños, observados, lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue su ahora "paciente", as que caminaron a paso rápido por el pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de Someoka, pero al dar vuelta lo que encontraron no fue de su agrado….

**Axel: ¿y qué les pareció?**

**Angel: A mí no me gusto**

**Alone y Axel: lo sabemos -.-''**

**Los tres: ahora los comentarios**

**Angel: ****cecishida**** gracias por el dato, no me había dado cuenta ;)**

**Alone: ****AL3X LINTU**** gracias! (:**

**Axel: ****judy-andersen****, lo sé, ¡pero has entender al general! (Angel), "no, si le ponemos resumen le quitaría la importancia" ¡Bah! Angel: ¬¬#, Sobre lo de Fubuki, este tendrá mucha importancia en la historia**

**Alone y Angel: ¡Kaled! **

**Axel: bueno ya no digo nada u.u**

**Alone: ****Napo-1**** gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo! (:**

**Angel: ****Dark-Mikami**** El tema a nuestro parecer también es intrigante, por ese motivo escribimos la historia, gracias por leerla y darnos tu opinión **

**Axel: Gracias Hikari!, pero si, Midorikawa, tomo mundo sabe que una de las señales que reflejan que estas poseído son los clavos y solo salen por la boca jajaja**

**Alone y Angel: ¬¬#**

**Axel: ¿Qué?**

**Alone: cállate mejor!**

**Axel: que agresiva!**

**Angel: Nos despedimos, que tengan un buen día, tarde o lo que sea**

**Los tres: Byye!**


	3. Tu haces la diferencia

A quien corresponda:

Somos Apocalyptic Revolution un pequeño grupo de jóvenes autores que se dedican a la publicación de Fanfics en esta gran familia que es Fanfiction. Hemos leído cosas que nos han afectado un poco, por lo cual creemos que llego el momento de hablar, de decir porque estamos aquí y de lo que significa para nosotros Fanfiction.

En nuestro perfil dice que nosotros queremos dominar al mundo, pero no hablamos del dominar esclavizando personas ni siendo los dueños absolutos del planeta Tierra. Hablamos de hacer un cambio, de demostrarle al mundo que a pesar de todas las guerras y problemas que hay siempre tendremos algo por lo cual seguir.

Apocalyptic Revolution no es un simple nombre, es un esfuerzo por lograr un cambio, es transmitir un mensaje que haga conciencia de que todos formamos una gran familia.

Nosotros apoyamos a todos y cada uno de los autores que publican fanfics independientemente del tema, que si es "OC", "Yaoi", "Hentai" o el género que prefieran. ¿Por qué? Creemos que cada autor tiene su manera y forma de transmitir sus pensamientos e ideas, así sea de la forma más rebuscada o sencilla posible. Porque sabemos que un escritor no es aquel que plasma un sinfín de palabras complicadas y en más de veinte capítulos, ni mucho menos el que tiene más comentarios. Un autor es aquel que logra transmitir algo, por más mínimo que sea, en el lector, una sonrisa, un sentimiento de coraje, alegría, tristeza, odio, temor, etc., claro que entendemos que algunos temas no sean del agrado de todo el público, por eso hay libre albedrío, sin embargo, no consideramos que sea necesario crear un grupo en contra de algún genero, eso es discriminación, porque no solo reniegan del genero sino que también de los autores que publican en este género, porque hacen que no solo a ustedes sino a otras personas les deje de gustar un genero y ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de considerar si un trabajo es bueno o no.

Fanfiction para nosotros es una familia, una familia en la cual escritores del todo el mundo pueden crear sus propias historias utilizando sus personajes favoritos, hasta incluso darse el lujo de meterse, literalmente, en la historia como un personaje más.

Y todos alguna vez hemos creado un "OC", aquel dueño del restaurante a donde los personajes fueron a comer, el auto que se atravesó en el camino, el conductor, el de la tienda, los demás estudiantes de la escuela, los maestros, las personas que caminan por la calle, las personas que están en las gradas observando un partido. Todos esos son "OC". Todos alguna vez hemos puesto un poco de romance, algo de terror, risas, drama, etc., y eso nos hace lo que somos, AUTORES, que conforman esta gran familia.

Díganos ustedes ¿Qué caso tiene despreciar una historia o un género? ¿Qué ganas con eso?, claro que es bueno expresar tu punto de vista, pero ponte a pensar, ¿Qué pasaría si los papeles se invierten? Por supuesto que te sentirías atacado, excluido.

Nosotros creíamos que era la diferencia, que era un lugar donde todos podían expresar lo que pensaran por medio de historias elocuentes y divertidas, pero comenzamos a creer que solo es un lugar más como aquellos foros o páginas que se dedican a atacar a una pareja o un género o un escritor famoso, un artista. Y nosotros queremos hacer la diferencia, ¡Basta ya! No mas discriminación a autores, no más ataques entre la misma familia que conformamos Fanfiction .

Y tú puedes hacer la diferencia. No queremos que te nos unas, no queremos que digas ¡Yo soy parte de tu grupo!, no queremos que ataques a nadie, porque nosotros no trabajamos ni escribimos para eso, nosotros solo queremos hacer la diferencia, dejar de seguir lo que la masa sigue porque "la sociedad" así lo hace, queremos quitar esas barreras que nos hacen superficiales y arrogantes, queremos ser iguales y consideramos que es un lugar para empezar, comenzar a ver que no hace falta ser del mismo lugar para compartir un gusto en común, porque aquí no solo hay personas de un país y mucho menos que hablen un solo idioma, porque quita esas barreras teniendo como fin la diversión y entretenimiento y nosotros queremos seguir ese ejemplo, queremos ser personas capaces de aceptar los diferentes gustos y pensamientos.

Porque Apocalyptic Revolution significa eso, ser capaces de dejar atrás todo eso que la sociedad cree para trabajar en un cambio, en un lugar donde la gente pueda ser capaz de expresar y crear su propio mundo compartiéndolo sin miedo a quienes comparten el mismo interés.

Esa es nuestra humilde opinión, y siéntanse libres de comentar lo que deseen, y de nuevo, nosotros no escribimos esto con el propósito de atacar a nadie, solo es nuestra opinión y lo que significa este lugar para nosotros.

ATTE: Apocalyptic Revolution


End file.
